Should've Listened
by Kawaii desu ne15
Summary: Germany should've listened to his brother's warning about England and shot him the moment he snuck in Germany's office during the war. His mistake would cost him dearly.


Germany was troubled. After the bombing Japan had surrendered to the allies leaving him without his most reliable ally. He was in the process of scheduling a meeting to discuss the situation when he was interrupted by a cough from the doorway. Instinct had him drawing his gun before he'd even glanced the intruders way. He jerked his head up to find a pair of bright green eyes studying him.

"How did you make it past the guards?" Germany growled and cocked the gun.

England showed no reaction to the gun other than an amused twitch of his lips.

"Your guards are currently indisposed."  
The twitch of his lips morphed into a sharp smile. "I wanted to have a little chat."

Germany felt uneasy. Of course he'd seen England around before. He was notorious for his disagreements with France and their quarrels often drew the attention of other countries. However the England in front of him seemed to be an entirely different person. Gone was the permanent scowl and the baggy sweater vest. England stood before him in a well fitted suit. With a blood red dress shirt underneath. An air of confidence surrounded him. Germany didn't see any signs of a weapon, but kept his gun trained on his head just in case.

"You're in quite a lot of trouble aren't you." He glanced around the room as he spoke and Germany suspected he was searching for potential weapons.  
"Do you want me to tell you what you did wrong?"

Something about his voice had Germany feeling very unsettled. Almost as if he was the one having the gun pointed at him. He didn't wait for Germany's response.

"You made one of the biggest mistakes a nation can make." He pause briefly to remove his jacket and set it on a nearby chair. "You forgot who was the boss of who."

"Hitler is my bo-"

"Wrong." England cut him off. "Nations were never meant to follow orders from humans. You should have put him in his place the moment he tried giving you them."

He prowled forwards stopping in front of Germany's desk.

"What do you want." Germany asked forcing his voice to stay steady.

England's eyes narrowed into cat like slits and leant forward bracing himself against the desk. He pressed his temple against the tip of the gun and let out a laugh.

"I want to rule the world with you. Not as a subordinate but as an equal."

Germany let out a bark of laughter. "Why should I trust you? You're more likely to stab me in the back than help me."

"Well for one I have one of the top military forces in the world. This war would end a lot quicker with me by your side." As he spoke he reached up at gently grasped the wrist that held the pistol. He slowly began dragging it down. Germany watched as the gun skimmed down the sharp cheekbones and came to rest on the soft bow of England's lips. "It would also make me happy to be by your side and I can assure you... I can be very pleasant when I'm happy."

At that the tip of his tongue flicked out to delicately lick at the inner rim of the pistol. Germany let out a startled sound at the sight and watched as England peppered the barrel with small licks and the occasional nip. Drawing back to the rim he sucked on the tip before slowly leaning forward taking the entire length of the barrel into his mouth. He glanced at Germany with half lidded eyes and let out a small moan as the gun brushed against the back of his throat. He bobbed his head for a while before pulling away and licking his lips.

"If you want me to blow something other than your gun you should probably set it down." He purred throat hoarse with use.

England's pupils were blown leaving only a thin ring of green. His eyes didn't leave Germany's once as he shakily set the gun on his desk. An almost feral grin stretched across his face as he stood gracefully and sauntered around the desk. Germany wasn't sure if he'd just made a terrible mistake, but as England stretched a leg over him to straddle his lap Germany couldn't care less.

England shifted so he was sitting directly on Germany's clothed member. Throwing his arms around Germany's neck he rolled his down grinding himself against Germany's stiff cock. A growl escaped Germany and one of his hands grabbed onto England's slim waist. The other flew up to tangle in his straw blond hair and pulled him into a harsh kiss.

England met him with equal force. His sharp nails scored bleeding lines over Germany's upper back and neck as he ground their hips together. Germany responded with a sharp nip to his lower lip and by tighten the grip on his hair. Finally they drew apart breath coming in short gasps.

Germany watched at England slid off his lap and onto his knees. His deft fingers worked open Germany's zipper and pulled down his pants. His cock sprung free. A bit of precum beaded at the tip and England's tongue slipped out to lap it up. Germany groaned at the teasing and shifted forwards pushing the head of his cock roughly against his mouth. He felt England's lips curl into a smile before he opened his mouth and took nearly his entire length into his mouth.

Germany's head flew backwards and his hips jerked forward forcing England to take in the rest of his length. England moaned and began slowly bobbing his head. He used his tongue to lick along the underside and swirl around the tip.

Moans escaped from Germany as he came closer to release. Reaching forward he grasped England's hair with both hands and began to fuck his mouth with erratic thrusts. The thrusts came to a stuttering stop as Germany's muscles tightened. Seconds later he came with a groan into England's waiting mouth. He swallowed it all without a complaint.

Germany closed his eyes and leant his head against the back of his chair to catch his breath.

"You know, my brother's mentioned you before." Germany said once his breathing calmed down. "He warned me to stay away from you."

A chuckle was the only warning Germany got before a sharp pain exploded from his abdomen. His eyes flew open and he opened his mouth to scream but a hand covered his mouth muffling the noise.

Impaled in his stomach was his antique letter opener. England must have snatched it off his desk when he wasn't looking.

"You have listened to your brother love. I know he acts like an idiot most of the time but he's smarter than people give him credit for." Said England with an almost fond smile.

Germany opened his mouth to speak but instead doubled over and coughed up a glob of blood. A few minutes later his body went limp and his breathing stopped.

England watched him for a few moments before standing up and making his way back to his coat. He did his best to straighten out his clothes and hair. The red shirt he'd chosen camouflaged the blood and he slipped on a pair of gloves to cover the blood on his hands. He pulled a mint from his pocket and popped it in his mouth before going to exit the room. He gave the agents standing watch the coordinates of the drop off and used his stolen id to make it past the security checkpoints and into the car that was waiting for him.

"Do you really think this will draw the war to an end?" France asked from the seat next to him.

England nodded. "As long as we have Germany we can use him as a tool to get information on Hitler's whereabouts. Prussia isn't so loyal that he'd sacrifice his brother for the cause and if we make Hitler's death look like a suicide the nazi supporters will lose hope."

"You truly are a terror." France murmured.

England just smiled. Everything was going according to plan.


End file.
